Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Internet communication system, and more particularly, relates to a system, a device and their relative methods for displaying the latest messages from an E-mail account under the conditions where there is no need to take the initiative in turning on a computer. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Internet is a globalized wide area network (WAN), in which telephone lines or dedicated lines are used among connections within global users. In virtue of convenient, concealed, prompt, and low cost predominance provided by Internet, the rate of expansion of Internet and the rate of growth of the user group are respectably incredible. Internet is also becoming a living essential for humans, wherein the main services that have been put to use are electronic mail (E-mail) and file transfer protocol (FTP).
E-mail is taking advantage of computer to accomplish the work of sending and receiving messages, where it is very different to the conventional way of composing mails by pen and paper. When an user want to send a letter to another user or other users, the sender can simply use any text editor to type the letter into a computer, and using the computer network as a medium to send the letter to other user(s). The receiver(s) does not need to be on Internet for the time being, that is, no need to be inside this computer network. In fact, this E-mail is kept on Internet, at a place called xe2x80x9cmail serverxe2x80x9d. When the next time the receiver(s) enters this computer network, opens the mailbox, and takes out the letter, the message can be obtained easily.
In accompanying with the popularized E-mail service, E-mail and human living are becoming more and more close to each other that lead to an inseparable relationship. In general, one need to login to Internet in order to go a step further for sending/receiving E-mails. In the present day, the ways of connecting to Internet by E-mail clients can be separated into two types, which are: (1) clients make active dialup connections to Internet service provider (ISP); and (2) clients themselves having Internet Protocol (IP) addresses with fully function connections. Regardless of which, clients need to be on the initiative to get on the net for opening mailboxes, in order to be able to check through E-mails in time. Apart from it, how would those PC users to obtain the latest messages in their mailboxes without turning on the PC power source, these are all the unsolvable problems for the existing products.
In accordance with the above description of the prior art, the present invention provides solutions to all the drawbacks of the conventional Internet end products that have been introduced. The present invention provides an electronic mail (E-mail) checking system and method, which automatically download a client""s latest E-mail messages from Internet. Wherein, the E-mail messages are delivered to the client end by passing through an existing communication network system.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic E-mail checking system that automatically downloads new mails from the client""s E-mail box (E-mail account) and sends those mails to the client end displaying device. The arrival of any new mail will be indicated by a viewing signal at the client end, which enables the client to check through E-mails in time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an E-mail checking system that doesn""t need to be on the initiative to turn on the computer and to get on the net by users, thus, saving resources and saving time.
Another more specific object of the present invention is to provide an E-mail checking system that comes with a time setting function for users to set their preferable time for automatic E-mail checking and searching through Internet for new E-mail messages.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selection of oneself and reading function for users to handle their E-mail messages instantaneously, therefore, enhances working efficiency.
According to the above objects, the E-mail checking system been provided by the present invention comprises the followings: a displaying device for displaying new mails arrived from an E-mail box; a mail message service device responsive to a network system for searching a mail message in the network system, and responsive to a transmission path for transmitting the mail message through the transmission path; and a switching device responsive to the transmission path for receiving the mail message from the mail message service device and transmitting the mail message to the displaying device by passing through another network system. Wherein the switching device is established in between the displaying device and the mail message service device.
Moreover, the displaying device further comprises an input module, a telephone interface end, a displaying module, and a data handling module having embedded modem transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP) and E-mail client application et cetera functions.